Revenge! Will it really Save My Planet?
by Eevee67
Summary: I hope you all enjoy my story it is about finding about Ro-Zu finding her true self and finding true love and making new e also finds inner strength and it has some comdey in it with some action.
1. It Begins!

Me: Ahhh freak I'm so screwed what am I supposed to do for another story!?

Ginga: Tell me about it I had the worst day like a month ago but I still feel like dog poo.

Me: Really me too somebody completely ruined my super fun game.

Ginga: That's so sad been it any good and did everyone enjoy it?

Me: Of course everyone was having a blast we were all so happy!

Ginga: Really everyone was having fun? That must have been nice we were forced to play this lunatics stupid game and everyone second was like hell!

Me: What game were you playing?

Ginga: Wheel of Destiny….. (He groaned)

Me: Really No Way I was playing that too!

Ginga: Really what you did?

Me: I was the host it.

Ginga: What you!

Me: Yep!

Ginga: I'm going to hurt you!

Me: Thanks for your bey!

Ginga: Wait! What!

Ginga: Give it back!

Me: No! Never! This is my revenge! (Evil laugh)

I blasted out of the train and onto the snowy street and raced into a humongous building that reached into the havens there is where I launched peagus to outer space creating a space vortex so that my beloved friends from our doomed planet so they can live peacefully here with me here on earth or as the we call it Primate central.

To be continue…..


	2. Flashback

Soon a small glowing meteor creeps slowly out of the black hole and two small lustrous balls and took the forms of human offspring's this is a begging of a new era filled with hope and new wonders to discover for my people of Cosmic Starlings. Ginga fainted as soon as my brothering appeared in front of his eyes and blow his primitive and simple mind.

Me (Ro-Zu): Welcome my friends this planet called earth produces the much needed energy to refill our planet core with enough power to survive for millions of years and return to the mother dimension.

Kaki: Hello Ro-Zu long time no see (Smiling with much pleasure)

Kaji: This planet is infused with much energy that's for sure but is it the right kind?

Kiki: He is right. If we wasted valuable energy for nothing… (She growled) You will suffer a grim death.

Me: Okay I get (GULP) hah (Nervous look on my face)

Kaji/Kiki:We must now go and collect all of the humans' energy and use it to rejuvenate our beloved home.

We all transformed into light beams and teleported to my secret hide out which is located near Koma Village because of the star that fell there many years ago left much needed and powerful energy but it will not be enough to refill our planet.

Kiki: What is with all the little trinkets you've collected over the years on earth youngling?

Kaji: Yes. I must agree have you taken a liking to these pathetic humans?

Me: No! Of course not how dare you even think that!

Kaji: You do know that you are very special to us and to our operation (Teasing with my long purple hair)

Kiki: You do how you came into our world and the humans' world as well

Kaji: You came from our scarred Rosa which was a rose named after the great queen Rose of the first generation

Kiki:That is why your name is Ro-Zu

Kaji:It means rose

Kiki/Kaji: That rose contained precise energy of all of the people of Cosmic Starlings that have passed away and it came to our planet because it was a symbol of peace between the

Kiki: Idiotic humans and use…well until they betrayed us by taking our benevolent queen and her unborn daughter because she was trying to save the rose given to her by her lover King Prismo

Kaji: Who traveled to earth and suggested that if the humans give him a rose he and his people shall let them be He wanted the rose because ours have died out in the Frost of the Giant Roth

Kiki: So it is yours! Your duty to seek revenge on the humans… so you could repay the debt you owe to my mother, father, and especially me!(She shouted in extreme anger)

Kaji/Kiki: That is what you were raised for!

Kaji/Kiki: For greatness!

Kaji/Kiki: For! Honor!

Kaji/Kiki: For our lost people!

Kaji/Kiki: Because of the energy we wasted against them

Kaji/Kiki: It is your destiny

Kaji/Kiki: It is all up to you!

Kaji/Kiki: Now we must go and collect energy

Kiki: Stay here

Kiki: By the way this is MY headquarters now

Me: No

Kiki: Get rid of all the trinkets or else

Me: Why! Why me! Why couldn't my plan to make friends in the Wheel of Destiny

I thought people bond after all of that I just want some friends so they can understand my pain

Is that so wrong?

And people wonder why I am shoe kep all or as they call it crazy…

*MUNCH* I chewed on my snicker bar

Humans food is sooooo*MUNCH* Good!

I moaned and placed all my trinkets in my room. One of them was one from my planet it was the rose I was born from. All roses from my planet were like a rainbow of colors and the rarest of them all was purple. The same color of the rose I was came from.

*Flashback*

Ro-Zu it's me your mother. Huh….? I don't have a mama. (Sad teary face) But you mustn't seek revenge on the humans they didn't kill me(Her voice slowly fades away) it wa….s…..

Me: Who did what?! What don't leave me!

Rose: I'm not leaving you I'll always be with you. I shall protect you. Live the way you want. It is yours not destiny's. Destiny doesn't own you, it is you who controls your life ad there is no such thing as destiny. It is a theory. (Completely fades)

Kiki: Ro-Zu where are you?!

Kaji: You are going to the human world to see what energy they have to pay for what they have done.

Me: But I'm only 3…. I don't want to be alone!(Loud sobbing)

Kiki: No crying or else!

*PRESENT TIME*

My Thoughts: _They send me off to earth where o had to survive for eight long years. Durring that eighth year I saw the end of the world championship bey tournament and saw what good friends and kind people they were. So I thought if we played a fun game like the ones Kiki and Kaji made me played would make me friends with them. _

I slowly nodded off to sleep while Kiki and Kaji are rashly taking peoples energy from them without disguising there true forms. (What stupid heads)

Check Every Saturday or Thursday for new Chapters


	3. Another Enemy will be Made

As the sun slowly rose into the sky to awake the people of this city there were figures popping out of the snow. Those figures were people whose energy was drained from my friends/owners Kiki and Kaji. Hopefully the humans will not remember Kiki's and Kaji's true forms since there energy was drained from them but there was one human that did and he might be able to save me from my cruel and unfair destiny. It was later in the hospital that he awoke to the shrieks of little children down the hall.

Jade: Why are you doing this?

Zane: We thought you were a hurt little bunny that needed a friend.

Rakkanteki swiftly ran to the children section of the building were a giant and horrid creature was slowly depleting the energy of several injured and young children.

Rakkanteki: Leave them alone!

Rabun: What are you going to do little boy….

Kiki: What is taking so long (She whined?)

Rabun: I am coming master!

Rabun which was my beloved cute pet bunny (Usagi) was transformed into an evil monster that was used in the old days to help me explore this world and help me survive was and is now being used to drain small children energy. Rabun disappeared into the snow outside and went on collecting energy from every living human there is.

Rakkanteki: That thing was the monster that attacked from last night… (Trying to think) First thing first help the kids.

That day Rakkanteki was released early from the hospital early for his quick recovery and was strolling home when he saw a strange figure in the distant.

*Meanwhile in the nearby park*

Ginga: I figured out what've been up to! But first way did I like Kyoya when I was playing your stupid game!

Me: It was a speacil pheromone that only made you and Kyoya like each other. So what is that were you talking about you figure out what… (Innocent look on my face)

Ginga: Don't act so innocent you've been draining people of their blader spirit

Me: No I've been sleeping and saving my energy for Christmas and been a good girl for Santa Claus It has been Kiki and Kaji stealing energy for their planet.

Ginga: So you've been just doing nothing! And what do you mean their planet? Don't you come from there too?! So are you from my planet?! So that means you live here too! This is your home to! You should help protect it and the people as well…. (Face turning redder then hair from anger)

Me: Well I can't! I'm not a Cosmic Starling! I don't have the same powers they do! I'm not a human! I'm all alone! I'm the only one of my kind! No friends! No family! Not anything! I…. Am…. All alone (Tears pouring out of my eyes)

Ginga: Then what can you do?

*Back to Rakkanteki*

Rakkanteki Thoughts: _Who is that? What! That's the monster from earlier! It is hurting that cute girl!_

He ran and tackled Ginga.

Rakkanteki: Why are you doing this you oversized rat bunny thing!

Ginga: What are you talking about?

Me:Rabun were Oh no look at the time

I teleported to Kiki's secret hideout in the mountains

Rakkanteki: Wait you're not a giant rabbit monster… Your Ginga a really awesome beyblader! So what happened to that cute girl…(Rolling eyes and blushing) Wait is she your girlfriend?

Ginga: No! Way! In! Hell!

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Ginga's Crush

Rakkanteki: So who was she?

Ginga: You won't believe me even if I told you.

Rakkanteki: Trust me man. I've seen a lot of crazy things today. (Smirking)

Ginga: Like what? (Carious look on face)

Rakkanteki: Don't laugh you got to promise

Ginga: O k

Rakkanteki: I saw a weird alien bunny named Rabun with a weird alien chick that took the energy of people

Ginga: You wondered who that cute girl was from earlier

Rakkanteki: Yeah he excitedly exclaimed

Ginga: She is with those creatures

Rakkanteki: Really

Ginga: No! (He growled) She is one of those creatures

Rakkanteki: No but she so cute and she doesn't look like them.

Ginga: They can bend the light around them to look human or somehow just transform into human but it takes a lot of their energy.

Rakkanteki: How do you know so much?

Ginga: I've been studying my enemy. I found a couple of people who remembered what happened during the attack by them (Cosmic Starlings).

Rakkaneki: Why?

Ginga: Because they used the power of the star fragment inside my bey to open a vortex from their world to ours. I caused this problem so I need to fix it.

Rakkanteki: How did they have your bey?

Ro-Zu you know that girl from earlier. That girl you thought was cute.

Rakkanteki: Let it go please I didn't know she was bad… (He whined) If I did I wouldn't have called her cute or your girlfriend.

Ginga: Alright I'll stop. (Smiling and giggling then stopped and got serious with a disgust look on face) She tricked me into letting my guard down and then took my bey Pegues. I really hate her.

Rakkanteki: Wow! That sucks.

Ginga: Yup! It sure dose.

Rakkanteki: Alright I'll help you!

Ginga: I never asked you to do that. (Worried look on face)

Rakkanteki: I know but I want to get revenge on the creatures that took the energy from those kids at the hospital. Besides any ways this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to save the earth and become a hero. And even if no one finds out about what we have done I will at least know I did something with my life.

Ginga: No! It is too dangerous!

Rankkanteki: I don't care! If you don't let me help you I will just have to save our planet myself!

Ginga: Fine you can come along…

Rakkanteki: Thanks… So… what were you talking about with the enemy?

Ging: I'm not sure Ro-Zu is an enemy… Could be she is just being used or forced to do this… I'm not sure though it could be a trap…She did captured my friends and me and made use do weird stuff (Blushing while trying to keep throw up down)

*FLASHBACK*

Ginga and Kyoya swapping spit and using tongue.

*PRESENT*

Ginga: (Chills running down spin) it was so disgusting! (Sticks out tongue and fakes gab)

Rakkanteki: are you thinking about the time you and Kyoya did it with each other.

Ginga: I DID NOT LIKE IT AT ALL! I don't even remember doing it with him I just remember seeing it air on Sunday night (Puts hand in pocket) Huh…what this

From: Ro-Zu

_P.S You and the kitty cat face guy (Kyoya) didn't have sex with each other it was some special effects, knock out gas, and some gay guys that look like the two of you. All you guys really did was smooch and that was it. :P_

Ginga Thoughts: _Thank goodness! Maybe she isn't so bad after all (Pictures her smiling when she was a host in a purple metallic knee high dress with a few ruffles at the bottom and only has one strap on the left shoulder) _

Ginga: (Blushes) Maybe she is kind-a cute… (He mumbled under his breathe)

Rakkanteki: Did you say something? (Carious look on face)

Ginga: Ummm….. (Still blushing and staring blankly at the horizon just comparing of her smiling and crying face)

Rakkanteki: Ginga…anyone in there?

Ginga: There both so…cute (Shows a little grin)

Rakkanteki: Who is! I want to know!

Ginga: Wait! You heard me! (Shocked look on face)

Rakkanteki: Yup! Sure did! So…Who!?(Leaning closer to Ginga)

Ginga Thoughts: _Got to think fast! Who do I know doesn't have a special someone and is a gril…Huhhh…That's it! _

Ginga: Madoka! Alright you got me! I was comparing which face of hers is cuter! When she is mad or sleeping!

Rakkanteki: Really! That is amazing that you like her! I mean that in as a good thing. My little sister always thought that you guys made a good couple!

Ginga: Yeah… I guess…

Rankkanteki: Tomorrow we're going met at the Bey Shop to and find out exactly what we know about our enemy.

Ginga: Okay.

Rakkanteki: You also get to see you're soon to be girlfriend work (Ginga gets up and starts walking to his apartment shared with him by his father) all day and try to be her ! Where are you going?!

Ginga: Home! (Ignores him afterwards)

Rakkanteki: O well see you later!

Ginga Thoughts: _I need to talk to dad about girls (Laughs out loud) Dad could hardly gat mom! I should with mom or…Madoka! That's what I'll do talk to dad first then mom and if all else fails then Madoka._


	5. Christmas Loving part 1

Ginga knocked on his father's door and asked him a question he thought he will ever ask him in a million years. This single question could completely change their relationship between them forever in which it could be for the better or for the worst. Only fate and the bond between the two could decide for the emotional journey they must embark on together to come up with a well thought out answer which is highly unlikely because Ginga is not sure on how he feels and for who.

Ginga: Dad? Are you busy right now?

Rio (Ginga's Dad): No! Son come right on in! (He exclaimed happily)

Ginga hesitates but he will still open the door slowly and ask his father the question that has been pounding in his head ever since the talk with Rakkkanteki as he strolls in.

Ginga: Father? How do you know when you like a girl?

Rio: Ginga! (Gasp in a whispery tone) When did you start feeling that way about Madoka?

Ginga: No dad! It's not her I'm talking about! It is another one. She is adorable but is evil… but I am beginning to think she isn't a hideous black rose with thrones that will cut you and your heart into pieces…but instead a beautiful, kind and young lady that only needs a friend to…you know…save her from herself

Rio's Thoughts: I wonder who this girl is. I must know her name and then I will send him to his mother because I am not good with anything that does not involved beyblade (Sad face inside head but looks like paying attention on the outside)

Rio: Ginga if you really like this girl you would tell me her name…

Ginga: Fine if you must know! Her name is… (Ginga's Thoughts: _Should I? I think so! I will tell father her name if I must!_) It is Ro-Zu!

Rio: (Talking in a tone as if talking to a baby) Aw…. That is so… cute! (Voice got higher but now in a mocking and singing tone) Ginga and Ro-Zu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Frist comes love. Then comes marriage. And then comes a baby carriage! Aw…

Ginga: (Face redder then hair) Father! Is that all you wanted to do!?

Rio: (Evil smirking face) Yes…. GO to your mother she will have an answer! I am the immortal phoenix!

Ginga: Seriously! That again!

Rio: Ha ha ha ha! I! AM! THE! IMMORTAL PHENOIX!

Ginga: Good night father!

The next morning Rakkanteki came over at the scheduled time (Waiting outside of the store) but Ginga was still asleep at his apartment near the WBBA headquarters. Rakkanteki then noticed Madoka working diligently through the window in the Bey Shop and then he had a wonderful idea or so he thought.

Rakkanteki: (walked inside to store) Hey! Is anyone here? (Trying to act ordinary)

Madoka: Yes! How may I help you?

Rakkantaki: I am looking for Ginga. Do you know where he is? We were supposed to meet up earlier outside the shop.

Madoka: He is probably sleeping in like usual.

Rakkanteki: I going to get straight to the point. Do you like Ginga?

Madoka: How did you know! I only told one person…and that was Ming-Ming! Did she tell you!

Rakkanteki: No! Ginga and I were talking yesterday… and he told me that he liked you!

Madoka: (Blushing) Oh…well. That is okay. I guess…did he tell you anything else about me..?

Rakkantaki: No. Nothing really I mean it.

Madoka: Well when do you think he'll ask me out? Or should I ask him out?

Rakkanteki: You should let him build up the courage to ask you out or he will never feel like a man.

Madoka: All right I will wait.

*TO GINGA'S ROOM*

Ginga is talking in his sleep while wiggling like a worm in his bed while making a worried face.

Ginga: No! Ro-Zu I…love you! Don't leave me! You can't… No! You are hurting her! Please don't hurt her anymore (A few tears rolled down his check) take me instead…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Check for new chapters every Thursday and Saturday.


	6. The Dream

It was late in the morning about 10:30 when Ginga finally woke up and rushed on to his way to the Bey Shop though he did had some trouble running through the thick snow that day and was also exhausted from lake of sleep because of that nightmare of a dream.

*INTO GINGA'S DREAM*

There was a dark purple/grayish fog surrounding Ginga and in the distance you could make out the figure of Ro-Zu inside a cage of dead trees, vines, and other plants crying and pleading for help. It was as if he was in another world and time period because Ginga was dressed as a prince and Ro-Zu a young and beautiful princess.

Ginga: Ro-Zu! (He cried out to his love)

Ro-Zu: Please help me Ginga! I need you!

Ginga: I need you as well my love!

Ginga rushed like a mad bull towards Ro-Zu but every step he took closer the cage move two steps ahead of him. He could hear in the distance Ro-Zu calling for him, but his feet where slowing turning into stone along with the rest of his body but he kept going on. Then he heard a loud blood oozing shriek and his face turned in to a pale ghostly white as he saw Ro-Zu drenched in a pool of her own blood.

Ginga: (As he cried out with great pain) Ro-Zu! I will always love you… and would do anything to save you my dear betrothed (P.S betrothed means to be soon married)

Kiki: Anything? Even your own life…?

GInga: You…You wicked witch how dear you underestimate our love! Of course I would!

Kaji: Even if she doesn't remember who, what, or who you are anymore…?

Ginga: Yes anything! Even if what you speak is true…

(P.S this is what happened to the queen and king long ago expect it was Kiki's and Kaji's parents that did all of the dirty work)

*BACK TO GINGA RUNNING*

Ginga quickly rushes into the Bey Shop and ask Madoka for Rankkanteki and told her it was a mateer of life and death.

Ginga: Have you seen a guy with black wavy hair, around my height, and likes to wear button up red shirts? His name is Rankkanteki.

Madoka: (Blushing) Um… Yeah…he is in the kitchen eating breakfast while waiting for you.

Ginga: Madoka are you feeling alright your face is really red…do you have a fever?

Madoka: Yes! It is just a bit hot in here because of the heater and all that!

Madoka thoughts: _I hope I'm not giving it away that I like him…or that I know he likes me! My heart is beating so fast…His face is so close to mine…I just want to kiss him and tell him how much I love him since the first day we met. It is getting so hard to keep these urges locked away now that I know._

Ginga: (Smiles cutely) Alright then see you later!

Rankkanteki: (Petting adorable small black dog) what took you so long Ginga!

Ginga is not answering the question and then switches the subject very fast.

*ON RAKKANTEKI'S LAP *

Ro-Zu thoughts: _HA! I can keep my eye on them and the will never know a thing! Because I transformed myself into a dog and I look so dam sexy…_

*BACK TO GINGA*

Ginga: I remembered an old folk tale about the cosmic starlings in my home village so as effect of now we are heading towards Koma Village!

Rankkanteki: Alright that is awesome!


	7. Christmas Loving Part 2

After Madoka made the boys breakfast and lunch they head out to Koma village by taking the usual route which was ride the train then bus and then climb they the mountain which took little to no time and they got there to Koma village in time for lunch with their new companion Ash which was the girl dog.

Ginga: Mother I'm home!

He was quickly tackled down by his three of four older siblings the fourth and oldest was an 18 year old girl named Miki after her grandmother Miki the first. The second oldest was Rio Jr. third was Ricky, and fourth was Rey. So that meant Ginga was the youngest of the set of quadruplets (Four babies born nearly at the same time in the same day).

Ginga's Mom (Ichigo): Oh… boys please behave yourself and let me see my little man.

Ginga: Mom… (He whined) Not in front of my friend…

Ichigo helped picked her sons up and gave Ginga a big wet kiss on his checks a million times and then a gigantic hug and exclaimed a very odd nickname.

Ichigo: Oh…my little peeping tom I missed you?

Ginga: Mom don't call me that!

Ichigo: Why not you would always wanted to be the peeping tom in your little game and would love to be called that because you would always say that is what makes you a man.

Ash (the dog): Bark! (Sort of laughing and rolling on the floor at the same time)

Ichigo: Aw… what a cute little puppy!

Ginga: Mom the Cosmic Starlings are back!

Ichigo: *GASP* what we must prepare ourselves for the up comingling battle (She winked)

Ginga: Mom! I'm serious!

Ichigo got a sour and tough look on her face and then went into her room and gave Ginga a new face blot for his bey.

Ichigo: Give me your bey…

She replaced the blot on Pegasus with the other and Pegasus become Cosmic Star Galaxy Attack Pegasus.

Ichigo: This will help you on your new and more dangerous journey my brave son.

Ginga: Thank you mom! (Gave her a big hug)

Miki: (Hits little brother on his head) You still need to do my chores for a year because of that bet of dad still being alive… (She tried to hold the angry back)

Ginga: Mom we still need to talk…Alone in private

Ichigo: Kids why don't you show Ginga's friend around the village.

Ginga's brothers and sister: Ok mom.

Ro-Zu Thoughts: _They said to follow Rankkanteki! They said his energy could come in handy and when he reaches maxim energy output I must inform them!_

*Now in Ichigo's room*

Ginga: I'm in love with a cosmic starling and her name is Ro-Zu.

Ichigo: (Happy face) that's wonderful (Sad and serious face) But she is one of the enemy….Why do you love

Ginga: Her smile, laugh, and even her personality even though at times its not to great but I know in here (Clenches fist and holds it to his heart) That she is a good person and I'm in love with her…but I'm to scared to ask her to join me and help defeat her captures , she says the force her to do things (pictures chained to a wall and being whip nude with a sweaty body and she begs for more…she begs for him)

Ichigo: Hmm…sounds like she is a nice and wonderful girl but you should give her this and if she is truly good then the bracelet will reveal her true from and if it is a hideous beast kill her…if not then make sure to give me grandchildren in about eight or six years whenever you to marry at the age of 18.

Ginga is blushing as red and bright as Rudolf's nose due to the dirty thought in his head and what his mother just told him.

Ginga's Thoughts: _I'm still not sure I should probably ask Madoka on how to ask Ro-Zu ou.t_

Rankkanteki: Man! You grew up in an awesome place! You're so lucky!

Ginga: Goodbye mom and I love you. (Gives mom a hug) Rankkanteki we are going to sleep tomorrow we are heading back to the Bey shop next morning. He was extrmely pleased with the answer he had found, but there is just one more question left which is just how he will do it.

Ginga Thoughts: _How will Ibe able to ask Ro-Zu out?_


	8. Christmas Loving Part 3

It was around middle of the night of when Ginga heard a rumbling in the kitchen and what he saw completely blew his mind. It was the cutest thing any living thing will ever see it was Ash/Ro-Zu in dog from rolling around in cake and eating it as well.

Ginga: Aww… how cute, (mad) but you all messy and well… (Sort of mad face) look at the mess you made!

Ash: Whimpered….

Ginga quickly cleaned the mess and then drew a bath because while cleaning as jumped on him and made his body hit the floor and got cake all over his face and in his hair. He then carried Ash into the bathroom and told her to stay still while he locked the door and then started to strip down till he was nude. Ash (Ro-Zu) then tried to escape form the bathroom but Ginga caught her.

Ginga: No! Bad and messy dogs need to take their baths or else the go outside into the cold snow.

Ash/Ro-Zu Thoughts: _Oh no if I take a bath the transform dust will be washed off and then I'll be nude in a bath with a dude! What is worse though this dude is the enemy._

As soon as Ash's (Ro-Zu) paw touched the water she was transformed back into her human self and Ginga was completely awed as his Christmas came true well sort of expect of the fact Ro-Zu hoped out of the tub but Ginga quickly ran after her. She managed to run out the door and transformed into a humming bird and flew away into the snowy black sky.

The next morning Ginga told Rankannteki about what happened last night expect of the bath thing.

Rankkanteki: Man that is really sad I really wanted a dog.

Ginga: It's alright like get to the shop.

Rankkanteki: Sure you can go on ahead I need to tell my little sis some things first.

Ginga: Alright!

Ginga: Madoka! We need to talk!

Madoka Thoughts: _Is he finally going to ask me out!_

Ginga: I need your advice on how should I ask a girl out, so let's say for example I wanted to ask you…out what should I do first?

Madoka: Frist you tell me how much you love me,(Blushing) then you'll bring me in close, and tell me you need me and then you seal the deal with a kiss (Slowly walking towards Ginga closes eyes as she waits for Ginga to kiss her or so she thought)

Ginga: Thanks!

He runs out the door and then when Madoka knows that Ginga doesn't like her she cries and cries. Ginga ran into a store and bought Ro-Zu a very beautiful necklace with a white rose on it and warps it up just for her. He ran and ran everywhere until he finally finds her on the swing alone once again on that day he found his passion for her and met his best friend Rankkanteki. Ginga then pronounce his deep desire and love for her.

Ginga: Ro-Zu! (She looked shocked and faced him)

Ro-Zu: What do you…want!

Ginga: I want to tell you something important and it's a secret!

Ro-Zu loved secrets and it was an important secret so she couldn't pass that up so she came very close to Ginga and begged to know the secret.

Ro-Zu: Ginga tell me please!

Ginga: Alright… (He whispered) I. Love. You (He quickly warped his arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss that quickly turned into a rough passionate one and he used his tongue to explore her entire mouth) I love your smile, laugh , even your personality even if you can get a bit over excited.

Ro-Zu: You're not lying right? (Getting a bit teary eyed)

Ginga took out the necklace and the bracelet his mother gave him.

Ginga: Here these are for you…

Ro-Zu: They look so beautiful…are they really for me?

Ginga helped place the necklace around her neck and then the bracelet. Then he watched as Ro-Zu turned into the most beautiful angle he have ever seen and that was when Ro-Zu realized who, what, and what her real destiny is. But first she plans to spend the entire Christmas with Ginga cuddling and kissing under the mistletoe.

MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SPEACIL EDDITION CHAPTER


	9. Ro-Zu is Gone!

RO-ZU'S DREAM

An orb or bright pure glodish white light glowled brightly and was surrounded with many different rings of light each a different color of the rainbow and you can hear Ro-Zu's voice whispering in great joy.

Ro-Zu: I finally know who I am an I am Ro-Zu just wonderful me who loves bunnies, sweets and most of all Ginga. My destiny is to live the way I want and love who I want.

RO-ZU WAKING UP

It was a bright sunny crisp winter morning as Ro-Zu slowly awaken from her slumber but she seemed to had a bit of trouble about her whereabouts until her amazing lover Ginga gleefully greeted her with a blinding smile and the comforting aroma of eggs and bacon.

Ro-Zu : Hmmm….good morning(Stretches not realizing she was only wearing panties) Ginga…Where(embarrassed/scared look on her face) my bra?

Ginga had a guilty look on his innocent little face but on the inside there was only a hormonal demon craving Ro-Zu and to suck her sweet nectar and ready to pounce on Ro-Zu at any given moment.

Ginga: It was getting in the way of snuggling(Getting teary eyed) and you were so cold so I thought if I took your bra off so you would warm up faster.

Ro-Zu: Aw…that is so… nice of you but (Cute happy face turned into a stall bitter frown) that doesn't answer my question so Where is my bra (Slightly raising her voice) it was my favorite…

Ginga: It is in the wash…

At that instance a strange new Cosmic Starling to name will be revealed at a later time and took Ro-Zu with the blanket warped around her of course.

Unknown Character: I am the prince of the sun and the ray of hope that shines (Ro-Zu struggling to escape from him) down on those whom most needs it and I came for the princess of the Rose of Ikkiki and the Seed of Shouten named Ro-Zu and I am the one destined to be with and you are not worthy of her. My name is Kyuukai and I shall have her for myself. (Kicked his middle part)

Ro-Zu: You dumb poop picker let me go!

Kyuukai: (He shrieked) Man…that hurts a lot…You will be punished when we are in our lovers room…

That was when he finaly took Ro-Zu away and just when Ro-Zu was truly happy in her life was it then cruely taken away from her like everything else in her life.

Author's apologize I am sorry for the delay I had stared this chapter before my charger messed up but my brother took my laptop to finish an essay for school. Special thanks to superstoyboi124 for being my first follower it really means a lot to me.


	10. Oh No!

As Ro-Zu slowly awoken from her deep forceful slumber she remembered the torturous day before and cold salty tears dripped monotonously until the gushing out like the river of blood from her beating wounded heart from due to the tragic fact she was no longer with the one she wish is to be with the most at this time. She now trapped once again in a cage filled with sorrow,pain,regret, but most of all... caged she was finally freed of no now placed back to suffer all eternity of.

Ro-Zu: Why...is it always me...they want?!

*BACK TO GINGA*

As soon as Ro-Zu is snatched away from him he trailed the supposedly true love of the so-called princess of "Life and Death"or the princess of "Ying nd Yang" he was going to get her back no matter what.

Ginga: Give me back Ro-Zu!

Madoka: Ginga! Wait you idiot!

Ginga: Why should I?! He is getting away with the woman I love! That freak has taken my true love and it hurts knowing that!

Kyuukai was in the ally watching his master plan fall into place but he stumbled and something started to happen to him. He was transforming back into his original from. After the transformation there laid a very similar boy, with a mask in his hand and that boy was Rankkanteki which if you did not know was Ginga's new and most beloved friend.

Madoka:Because what can you do to save her?! (Tearing up because she knows that her love is him and he doesn't love her thinking if Ro-Zu was gone ging will finally love her back)

Ginga stood and stopped for a while as tears came roaring down Ginga roared like a fierce and mighty dragon.

Ginga: I don't know what i can do but i know if i don't follow her...if she gets hurts...if i lose her...I will never get on with my life and will regret the decision that i did nothing to try to keep Ro-Zu! I did nothing to follow her(Tears are pouring even more) ...i did nothing to protect her...nothing to keep but most of all i would have broken my word on being there for her...I promised Madoka! You wouldn't understand because you never truly loved someone and is loved back only to have them snatched away from you*SLAPED*

Ginga is cut off by Madoka's hand slapping his face. She was crying even more than Ginga.(Sad face TT_TT)

Madoka: No! I know worst then that! I thought the person i loved truly loved me as well but it seemed I was misinformed ...and that he used to ask another girl out...which he hardly knew yet...there was me...(Voice becomes a whisper but you can still hear her because it was total silence)i knew you longer...(She shouts aloud)I LOVED YOU! YOU IDIOT WHY COULDNT YOU TELL! (Falls on her knees and begged) please stay with me...love me...not her just forget about her! You do not know how uch i haved crie over you, begged for you, and all the things i have done for you?!

Ginga: Madoka I will stay with and only love you...

Please return next Wednesday for the next chapter and no worries the story has just begone!


	11. Oblivion Memory Whiper

Ginga: but I can't say that because my true love is and forever will only be rozu...Madoka im sorry I can't love you the way you want me to...but i would like you to now i will still be your friend so(Ginga was cut off by a hard hit on his right check)

Madoka: Alekesi(Part of the Russian team and is the guy in the orange jumpsuit and glasses)why did you that!?

Alekesi: ...

Madoka: Answer me!

Madoka ran up to Alekesi and begs him to tell her to explain himself for his harsh and violent actions towards Ginga but Aleksei will not answer Madoka but instead he slowly leaned in and used his hand to pick up the crying Madoka chin so their eyes could see into each other and as it began to rain he whispered the words that every heart deeply earns to hear

Aelkesi: I...love you

He then softly,ever so gently with a touch of tongue, and sweet nectar of saliva he kissed Maoka

Aelkesi: I couldn't stand it...he was hurting you and I just couldn't let him hurt the "Woman I love!" even is she...even if you don't love me

Madoka: Aelkesi I didn't know but this is so sudden...

Madoka Thoughts: I don't understand my self anymore but when ever Aelkesi and me where alone together in the past during the beyblade world tournament I felt so safe,warm,and ...loved

Without knowing it Madoka gave Aelkesi a big fat sloppy lovely-dovely kisses just like the movies on t.v you see all the however was competely knocked out and was able to pursue his beloved next morning a depressed Giga awoken from his little nap and he was as if someone completely sucked his soul from his body.

*PLACE WHERE RO-ZU IS BEING KEPT CAPTIVE*

Ro-Zu: Where is ginga he promised he will always be there for...I want my Ginga...

Then they...walk into the was Rabun,Kyuukai,but most of all they were there, they were the ones that hurt her the most,who she feared the most, who took the most from her, who she hated the most but was and still is very afraid of, they were Kiki and Kaji the princess and prince of fire.

Kiki:Well did you had fun with disgracing yourself with that pathetic human...what was his name again...it was Ginga Hagane...maybe we...

Kaji:Should het rid off the little parasite but how...should we...

Kyuukai: Lets just get Rabun to completely suck the life energy out of him and then he will be dead! Anyway she doesn't care about him anymore because she has me the Prince of Hope...remember?

That was the last straw Ro-Zu transformed into her angelic from but the crystal gem in the middle of her chest was consumed by a dark-blackish purple soon that once light amethyst purple once surrounded by gold which made it look like an amulet embed in her was now a dark almost black purple surround by dulled out sliver was now a demonic creature of the night and was ready to fight till death due her in.

Kiki: At least that human boy did do us some good-by helping us acesses her ture from and they energy we drain from her will restore some of our panet youth back to it.

Kaji: Ryuukai do you thing and then you will then do as you please with Ro-Zu.

Ryuukai: I want a private room.

Kiki: Deal now just get over.

Ryuukai: Oblivion Pricing Arrow Light!

Ro-Zu collapse due to the lost of all of her energy being drained she was completely knocked out.

Kaji: Will this have any long-lasting side effects that we may be concerned about.

Kyuukai: Only one.

Kiki: (completely pissed off) Which is what?!

Kyuukai: She will still be able to transform but...she wil never again think of Ginga Hagane.

Kiki/Kaji:(Both evilly smirking) Why is that?

Kyuukai: That is because I wiped her memory of him and I replaced all the memories with him with me.

I would like to give my deep thanks to queenawesome100 and Mon-kunfor being my new followers! Thank you it means alot.


End file.
